Blue Sub No 6: The Year After, Part 3
by Shane Ward
Summary: Ao no 6-gou: The third in the series of my stories about the mission to restore the world, the secret about the element is out and Verg begins a new war with humanity. More love develops throughout, please review, BEING BETAREAD
1. Chapter 1, Effect

Story updated on: - **29/09/2010**  
Chapter beta read by: **akiqueen**

**

* * *

**

**Please note: -** This story is also available from my website as a PDF download. Check out my **profile** for my website link and look for the PDF logo. Enjoy.

* * *

**Intro**

Please see **Blue Submarine No 6: The Year After**,** Part 1** and **Part 2** (out of four) to understand this story and for the Declaration, Copyright Info and notes from me.

Enjoy **Part 3**

**

* * *

**

**The Story So Far:**

For Jake, the humiliation of being towed back to Blue Base under the guidance of Blue Submarine was something that infuriated him to the core. But little did they know that Verg was beginning his campaign of getting Mutio back. And did the captain of the Deep Sea Six really make love to an aquatic hybrid girl?

Hayami finally managed to meet Mutio but the situation was made complicated when Kino tried to kiss him. Unfortunately, Mutio saw this act and left upset.

Meanwhile, both crews managed to limp back to Blue Base and the meeting to restore the world was well under way. A new technology was introduced to freeze the ice caps and bring stability to the world. Or so everyone hoped.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **(Effect)

Staring in awe, the stunned onlookers edged forward on their chairs to take a look at the sudden experiment that almost wiped them out. Seeing past the danger, they soon realized its potential.

"What just happened?" one person questioned.

Ian then replied in a positive tone "This element is capable of re-freezing the water at the North and South Poles. It will restore the water levels back to the measurements in the early twentieth-century and relieve the pressure on the Earth's orbit."

He then added, "The ice will be fresh and it will not be contaminated by the element; it will only be transformed into ice and eventually begin to melt again over time, as nature intended. This is not a permanent fix but should solve the water problem for now."

Ian walked back to his pedestal and changed the image on the view screen to more detailed schematics of the North and South Poles. It also viewed what the poles would look like if the plan was successful.

"If this plan's successful, with no attacks or problems, we are expected to have all our land back and the chance to rebuild our old cities would be available to us!"

Ian continued after a short pause. "I know many families, including much of the population, are starving and living in poor conditions. However, we can succeed with this plan."

"We have calculated and made the correct quantity of this element, which must be taken to the North and South Poles." Ian transformed the view to a detailed plan of attack.

"The device containing the element will need to be dropped into the ocean and all effort must be made to leave. The timers can be programmed at selected times, however both cylinders are linked and must detonate at the same time. Any delay can cause a pole unbalance and cause the orbit of Earth to decay rapidly." Ian made sure to highlight this particular importance.

"Once the mission has been successful, the new water levels should allow us time to build appropriate tidal defences and prep us for any uncertainties."

Ian finally finished. "Thank you all for your time, I will now leave you in the hands of the mission commander."

Ian walked of his pedestal and swapped places with an older, harder military general.

He stood on the stage and allowed the silence to hang for a bit. "My name is Kernaghan and I'm in charge of this mission. As you all know, the shit has hit the fan for our world and I'm here to clean it up. I'll use you all to my agenda and together, we can restore the crap Zorndyke had caused for us."

He then explained the mission in more detail. "I will be splitting the fleet into two groups. The largest group of ships will be heading to the South Pole to deploy 'HOPE'." He said, making a clear point that the name of the element was called HOPE. They all had arguments backstage on what to name the element, but Kernaghan decided to call it HOPE, despite everyone's objections.

"Blue Six and Deep Sea Six, you'll both go together to Antarctica, to fulfil two missions: The first is to investigate Zorndyke's structure at Antarctica, then shut it down by collapsing the huge shaft that leads to the earth's core. I know you fine gentlemen would understand what would happen if the element was deployed while the Earth's core was exposed. It wouldn't be a pretty picture. The second is to deploy the element, which Deep Sea Six will be carrying. I've updated your duty rosters for the entire mission and I suggest you study them. Good luck."

With the meeting over, the crew of Blue Six and Deep Six both grouped together, debating about the project. Then Kernaghan approached the group.

"Sir, why has my ship been chosen? We're in no shape to mount an expedition to Antarctica," said Jake.

"Come now, Jake, you know the Deep Sea Six is the most advanced and most powerful vessel in our fleet, and Iga's vessel is needed to reach the centre point of Antarctica and the Deep Sea Six is to be used s a battering ram to break through the ice," Kernaghan ordered, explaining the facts to him. "Look, here are the documents. Both of you, I suggest you study them and if there're any questions, don't bother me about them."

Then he changed his tone to a serious note, "You both have no choice, it's an order! Now get to it. You leave tomorrow."

Kernaghan left the area, sporting a curious glance through the port window; Jake didn't know what he was looking at, but assumed he was preparing to hunt down his next victim. Iga, Jake and the crew stood, scratching their heads at his passive comment.

"This is big, just think and imagine if we get our land back! We can rebuild our cities and begin new lives," said Tsuji, the chef on the Blue Six.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for us, Jake," announced Iga, studying the plans.

"I guess so. We better call back the crews and prepare. However, I am not sure how the repairs are going. I will check back and contact you later." Jake marched of with a nod of approval from Iga; he knew that without the engines, Deep Sea Six would be dead in the water. _What's taking them so long?_

-o-

No one knew how, but Verg was soon informed about the human plan to freeze the North and South Pole.

He stood on his chair, ranting and raving, convincing his crew that the humans have a new device that will take away the oceans that 'Papa' gave them. Then, with nothing to stop them, the humans will exterminate them all. This caused a small uproar and it was obvious that a new war was about to start.

"That's right, the humans are ready to kill us all! I call on your wisdom. I instruct the Musucas to find the Blue Fleet and destroy them before they have the chance attack us! Females, prepare your sisters for war!" said Verg, encouraging his minions.

With swift movements, command was sent to all sections of the island and preparations were underway to intercept the human mission.

-o-

Hayami sat in the Grub Room on the Deep Sea Six. He didn't feel comfortable in the canteens on the base and felt it more relaxed to have the ready-made food that was served for anyone. The smell of the room, the sheer size and atmosphere felt more refreshing than the base.

Perhaps his hidden reason was because the vessel was closer to the ocean than the base was. In the Deep Sea Six, everywhere he went, waterways followed passageways and sneaked into rooms, which gave him the feel of being close to Mutio. It was an enchanting feeling that he felt satisfied with.

-o-

Jake stood on the command deck, overlooking Freeda, who was sitting at her piloting station. He stared at the six red lights that indicate engine function. But as time went on, the same crimson red LEDs remained the same.

"The lights are still red!" Jake said sarcastically.

"Yes sir, we are bringing the systems online now!" replied a tired voice over the COM unit. Moments later, he got the response he wanted. "Try it now!"

Jake looked at the control panel and one by one, the red engine lights turned green. A whirl of power from the engines produced a satisfying grin on Jake's face.

All around the deck, different people cheered and announced that the engines were coming online. First it started with Freeda announcing engine one coming online, then a symphony of numbers echoed around the room. However, just before all the engines came online, disaster struck.

"Wait!" The whole room stopped with anticipation. "Engine Five is not receiving commands and is shutting down." Everyone sighed as the engines shut down like dominos until a stale silence filled the air.

Freeda sat at her post with a little giggle in her voice before saying under her breath "Stupid boat. What a waste of time, should have stayed on Blue Six."

Pissed off, Jake issued repair orders and irritably walked off the deck.

-o-

Stuck with a boat that didn't go anywhere, it required several minutes to calm down. Hungry for food, Jake walked into the Grub Room only to be met by Hayami, who was sitting on his chair, inhaling drags from his cigarette, adding to the smoke cloud that was in the air.

"You know, I dragged your ass all the way down here, and still no one has told me what your role is in all of this?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea too. Maybe they love me so much they don't want me to leave. Do you want me off your boat?"

"No, just trying to work you out!" Jake said as he dumped his plate on the table and manoeuvred himself into the seat.

"There's not many people onboard. Have they left?"

"No, some are being briefed, others have changed subs. I've got a huge task in sorting out all the new crews."

"Changing the subject, has your crew found where the creatures are hiding?" Hayami anxiously said to him.

Jake raised his head and stared Hayami straight on. His own memories of that intermit connection with the creature in his quarters was something he preferred to keep secret.

"No, nothing has been found at the moment. I'm looking for answers too." Jake deliberately kept the awkward conversation to a minimum.

Hayami then pulled a few questions out of the dark. "Yeah, your little adventure in the waterways was quite the story; so far nobody has seen this creature." He paused, letting the silence hang for a moment. "So, did it pay you a little visit in your quarters? It did bite you, right?"

Jake was flustered; he remembered the sexual encounter clearly and if Hayami could mind-read, his shouting psyche would give up his secret. But he stifled his mouth and said nothing. Except, "No, it's been normal."


	2. Chapter 2, The Sanity Of It All

Story updated on: - 29/01/2011  
Chapter beta read by: **akiqueen**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **(The Sanity Of It All)

Hayami stared at him with a questionable look that was clearly etched on his face. He could tell from Jake's body language that he was hiding something, but _what_ was another question that he really didn't care about.

Still, the awkward silence of the room nudged Jake into knowing that everyone was staring, and his little conversation with Hayami was something he wanted to keep private. "It was a dream. A strange one and something I would prefer to keep private."

"Yeah, whatever." Hayami offered a dismissive wave and prepared to leave the room. But deep down in the back of his mind, he knew Jake had some kind of 'fling' with the hybrid and he often wondered what it would be like to be involved, or have a 'sexual encounter,' with Mutio. It was a highly tabooed subject and Hayami knew why Jake was hush hush about it.

Suddenly the silent and stale atmosphere was blown away by the sudden interruption from a few crewmembers that wandered in, starting their duties.

-o-

Mutio swam outside the submarine and glided in the blue sea, doing her best to keep out of sight and enjoy her freedom. Her sister swam behind her, being cheerful and playful at the same time, like two fish in harmony against the onset of sunbeams that managed to penetrate through the dark ocean.

Mutio felt a change in her sister and she eventually worked out that she'd mated with a human. Mutio didn't have thoughts about if it's right or wrong; she wasn't taught such things. But she could clearly understand that her sister was confused and didn't know what to do. She tried to ask for help and after all, Mutio showed her how different humans were in the first place; now she had the chance to return the favour.

The more she communicated her experience and feelings to Mutio, the more thoughts and images flashed in Mutio's mind, images about being rescued and rescuing Hayami. It was all conflicting, but pleasing none the less. Still, they knew someone was connected to their minds and the two decided to sing to the young mind that was eavesdropping.

Huang sat in the Lorenziny System with her eyes closed, feeling the joy and happiness of Mutio and her sister. "Their songs are so happy," she said, sitting still holing her toy bear even though she was older.

-o-

It was a common occurrence for the team in the sonar room to hang around doing nothing. A few men would watch and guide the incoming traffic while the rest sat around reading newspapers or playing chess. This day was no exception until a violent explosion deep within the sea shook the very foundation of the new facility.

"Explosion dead ahead!" One operator shouted as he stared through the huge, panoramic, shatterproof windows that allowed the crew to view the wide-open ocean.

"Sonar has detected two Musucas heading for us!" another operator said from the corner of the room. He held his headphones tightly and recognised the clicking wave patterns. It was an eerie experience knowing that something deadly was gunning for them…again.

"Defence lines have engaged and one sub already lost, sir!"

The defence platforms that were still under construction began firing shells at the approaching Musucas with little effect as their tube-like shields protected the huge beast.

Watching from the sonar screen, the commander of the sonar tower spotted five small blips that could only mean one thing. Umigumos.

With nothing to stop them, the five Umigumos rushed past what little defences there were and headed straight for the facility.

-o-

Battling it out in some kind of pissing off contest, Jake and Hayami had their difficult conversation interrupted by the red alert signals that boomed throughout the vessel.

"Captain, we are under attack. We have detected several Umigumos on approach, and they should be on top of us soon," announced the second in command.

"Why the hell are they attacking?" said Jake, rushing through the corridors, noticing the sudden rush of people that appeared out of nowhere. "I thought they stopped the war?"

"I think the enemy knows about this mission and I have sneaky suspicions that they misunderstood it. If this is _who I think it is_," Hayami rolled his eyes, "he's got the mind of a child and is completely thick!"

Jake nodded and issued orders while he approached the command centre. "Control, get the repair team in and deploy the armour along the valuable parts of the ship."

Right on queue, metal plates began to cover the entrances and exits of the massive vessel, and windows and valuable areas were also encased in hardened steal. But this prevented Mutio and her sister from re-entering and left them stranded within the sea.

Unaware of the danger he just placed upon Mutio and her sister, Jake walked up to the LCD monitors and ordered for a complete view of the facility and the hostile targets. A diagram appeared on the screen and Jake studied its display.

"Look!" Jake said to his second in command. "We are currently in the way of the enemies' attack."

Jake faced his crew and with a pointed finger at the screen, he continued. "They'll need to go through us to get to the base and it looks like that is exactly what they intend to do."

"This vessel is designed to take sixteen direct hits before the hull destabilises," Jake announced while he stepped away from the view screen. "It's equipped with defensive and offensive weapons and I intend to use them."

Jake had his own doubts about the total number of hits his own vessel could take. Even if his father did design this vessel during the war, nothing has warranted that kind of test. Still, every situation warranted a chance.

"Four torpedoes in the water, all heading this way," shouted the sonar operator, with panic layered over his voice.

"Firing control, load stingers into tubes one, three, six and nine, and fire." Jake ordered, snappish. "Fire the countermeasures and activate the interceptors on the incoming torpedoes."

The countermeasures were fired into the water and they began to sway around, attracting the missiles. The stinger torpedoes detonated beside the Musucas. However, their effect was very little, due to their shields.

Six massive side guns appeared out of the hull on the Deep Sea Six as it deployed its interceptors. The cannons turned into the remaining torpedoes and they began firing rapidly at them. Some of the shells destroyed the approaching Umigumos before destroying the torpedo.

"Torpedo room, load hammerhead torpedoes into tubes five and one, then fire," said Jake, changing his tactic; using the hammerheads might remove the shielding and then they could use the stingers.

"Load stingers into tubes two and four! Then fire after ten seconds from the hammerheads."

With the fight well underway, paths of bubbles trailed back and forth between the two warring factions. Explosions erupted as small disturbances in the sea and the massive Deep Sea Six stood its ground. Like a submarine battle during World War Two, the fighting parties continued relentlessly.

Shells bounced of the hull leaving them looking pointless and confused at what to do; the firing missiles did some damage but nothing to stop the interceptors from shooting at the remaining Umigumos.

Then a voice boomed over the COM unit: "This is Iga, do you need any help?" A proud and boyish tone was clearly detected.

Suddenly the entire ship shock with a direct hit from one of the missiles the Musuca fired. The countermeasures missed one of the missiles and it blew a huge hole in the side of Jake's vessel.

The massive boat hovered steadily in one place. Chemicals and atmosphere bubbled to the surface and the Deep Sea Six looked mortally damaged.

"Damage to deck three, sectors seven through to twelve," relayed an automatic computer voice, informing everyone of the ship's critical systems.

"Are the emergency doors activated?" asked Jake.

"Yes, the flooding is sealed and repair crews are on their way. The outer skin has sealed the hole. However, the inside hull is ruptured," said the second in command. "Hammerheads are on their way," said firing control. "Stingers have fired, and on their way."

The sudden explosions from the depths of the sea followed by a massive screech informed James that the Musucas had run off and radar confirmed the readings.

"Why didn't you kill them?" asked Iga.

Jake looked at Iga on the view screen with a small look of contempt. _Why must everybody kill everything that threatens them?_ he questioned himself.

He then prepared his answer and said, "I didn't kill them because I hope that something can be done to prevent another war."

"I don't think they will listen, but they have gone for now. You should have destroyed them!" Iga finally said.

"Remove the armour and deploy rescue pods for any survivors - I am sure there are pilots inside those machines. Let's find out what the hell all this is about," said Jake, feeling slightly relaxed over the situation.

-o-

Jake and Hayami watched as they pulled the damaged, Umigumo pods out of the water. Some seem to have been empty with no pilots inside.

"I wonder that they look like?" asked Jake. "I heard reports about humanoid hybrid life forms inside, but I have never seen any except for that female in the waterways, and they seem harmless."

Hayami replied, knowing all to well what's inside, "Remember that image you drew…they're the pilots."

"No!…It can't be!"

And sure enough, as soon as the casing was cracked on one of the pods, a small young female hybrid fell to the floor in a pool of slime.

She looked dead until Jake touched her fragile body and brought her to life.

"Shit! Close the moon pool, do not let her gain access to the waterways," Jake said, remembering that they were perfect swimmers and if she decided to, she could disappear into the ship.

The creature turned and looked at Jake and Hayami. She then looked around at everyone in the room. Everyone stood in shock and fascination at this creature, someone they have never seen before, something so beautiful.

Soon another one came out of her machine pod and plopped to the ground going trough the same motions.

However, falling to the metal floor and being exposed to the air caused the female creatures pain. They began to panic, causing irregular breathing after being inside the control pod with the liquid.

"You might want to place them in the water. I encountered one before and placing them in water would help," said Hayami, speaking from experience.

Jake proceeded to pick one of the female up and placed her into the water. Hayami remembered the exact same thing when he carried Mutio into the water on his first encounter with the creatures; it was an eerie feeling, something he wished he could do again, hold Mutio in his arms.

Jake dropped her into the water and turned, escaping. He had some nagging feeling that they might eat him, like Prania on a feeding frenzy. But somehow that was only a silly thought brought on by long hours.

But as Jake almost made it back onto the metal plating, the hybrid girl then pulled Jake into the water, dragging him under in a fit of rage.

Jake tried to fight her off before Hayami jumped in and forced her off. They both leapt out of the water pool, watching the other females jump in and head out to the open sea.

Jake laid on the metallic floor looking at the ceiling. "Man, I am getting too old for this crap!"

Hayami also looked at Jake and almost gave a slight smile at the comment. However, the moment would not last too long, because a faint drop was heard in the distance with another creature falling to the floor.

This one was different, she did not move and it appeared she was not breathing. Jake turned and looked at her. He saw no movement and it looked like she had died.

He got up and walked closer to the fragile creature laid out on the floor with her arms and legs stretched and her lifeless face showed no signs of movement. Jake placed his hands on her wrist in order to feel her pulse. "Quick, get the first aid box in the hallway, fast!" he demanded after feeling a faint pulse in her wrist.

Hayami paused in a mode of questions, before rushing off to get the box.

Jake then decided to take matters in his own hands and perform CPR on the creature. She was not breathing and letting something so beautiful die was a waste of life. He placed his hand in her mouth to clear any blockages, then pinched her small nose and breathed air into her lungs.

The sudden burst of fluid came out of her mouth as the liquid she was breathing inside the pod came out of her lungs.

"Jake, I do not think that will help," said Hayami, rushing back, slightly shocked seeing Jake doing an old style CPR on the creature.

"Get me the air mask!" Jake said. "I have a pulse and just need to get her breathing again."

Hayami passed the mask to Jake and he began using the mask to pump air into her lungs. After a few tries she started to cough and sputter. The young female took deep breaths and struggled around.

Hiding in the water, Mutio and her sister looked in utter shock as they saw Jake bringing back one of their sisters from the brink of death. They knew about death and didn't know that anyone could give life, except for their papa.

Mutio's sister, who was swimming next to her, looked in fascination as Jake tried his best to bring her sister to life. She was deeply touched at his compassion and ability. He could have left her sister to die, but he chose to bring her back to life.

The creature was not out of the woods yet; she started to have trouble breathing and began to spasm on the deck. Jake and Hayami placed her into the water, allowing the creature to breath freely. She floated for a few seconds before springing to life.

The creature gave Jake a wary look that puzzled them, they didn't know if they should take it as a thank you or a… Jake decided not to think about such things.

Still, the young female knew she has been deeply touched by this human and could feel his breath deep in her lungs. This would cause problems when she went home. But she alone knew what her master had said, "all humans are deadly," was not the truth. Humans could give life too.

And as for good measure, the creature hissed and snarled at her saviour before jumping into the deep water, swimming out to sea. Jake got out of the water with Hayami and he said, "I'm definitely getting too old for this!"

Hayami turned around and said, without thinking. "What did she taste like? Fish?"

Jake stared at Hayami. His question was typical for that type of man, but his mind still flashed back to the moment he had that intermit night with the creature. The taste was the same, not like fish like everyone would expect, but a creamy silk that was fresh like a warm, summer's day. But again, the texture, taste and experience only refreshed his old memories about that intimate relationship he had in his quarters. It must have been real.


	3. Chapter 3, Underway

Story updated on: - 15/02/2011  
Chapter beta read by: **akiqueen**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **(Underway)

As a new day dawned on the facility, the time had finally come to put the great plan into action. But for the crew of Deep Sea Six, the major repairs on the engines caused more problems than the engineering crew expected.

"It's just a bloody data cable, how hard is it to fix?" the chief engineer boomed through the radio set.

"It's not easy. It's tied into many systems and the cable needs to be properly installed to prevent damage from any battles!" argued the engineers, who were wedged between the outer bulkheads and the inner walls.

"Just make sure you do not rupture any of the six hydrogen fuel cells. If one blows, it will destroy everything within three miles!" the chief engineer replied before the radio cracked off.

-o-

"Why am I still stuck on this boat?" said Freeda, looking at a blank screen that would not come online until the engines were operational.

"All I want to do is get off this boat before it's stuck at the bottom of the ocean." She complained, slurring as the six red LEDs glowed in her face. She wanted off the boat more than ever; at least the Blue Sub never faltered in the middle of a battle.

"Sir, can I go back to my ship?" she exhaled to the commanding officer.

"No!" replied the commanding officer. He continued with some attitude after Freeda had repeated the same request six times. "Ask me that again and I'll throw you into the moon pool!"

Freeda followed the man's pointed finger, then after assessing the freezing cold moon pool, sank back down into her seat, biting her lip. It wasn't long until Jake arrived on the command centre and she felt the pressure rise from the constant glares the second in command gave. She could almost swear he fancied her, but she didn't have any interest what so ever.

"Any news on our progress?" asked Jake as he strolled up to his chair.

"Nothing at the moment, they are still repairing the systems and the damage done to this vessel."

Jake took the information, processed it, then calculated a formula on his computer display. But before he could continue, he remembered a message he was supposed to relay. "Freeda, you have a call," he paused before continuing. "You can take it in the wardroom over there."

The news couldn't have come at a better time. After spending all her waited hours on this huge whale of a ship – that couldn't move – she could finally go back to Blue Sub. A place she was trained for, a place she called home.

Jake pointed in the direction of the wardroom and Freeda stood up and rushed over with a spring in her step. Jake felt awkward, like he'd given candy to a girl and knew an officer should not act that way, especially someone from Blue Six.

She closed the door and placed her hat on the table, allowing her brown hair to flow down her body, adding a more feminine look to her tomboy frame.

She tapped on the Intercom unit and an image of a man appeared on the screen. With shock clearly displayed over her face, she jumped with joy.

"Freeda! Thank god you're okay, I've been looking for you! I can't believe it." Freeda broke down with happiness at the sight of her lost husband, who went missing during the Zorndyke wars. She always held hope that her Husband Nathan (Author note: - Don't know his real name, so I gave him one, if you know it tell me.) had been living in a peaceful place with her own daughter away from the war, away from the mess. Her fears could not be confirmed until she had seen some sign of him. For years her desperate search had led her astray and now he had found her.

Fighting back tears from her eyes she continued "What about Lisa?" (Author note: - Again; don't know her real name, so I gave her one, if you know it tell me.) She said, trying to discover what had happened to her daughter.

"Lisa's fine, she is with me."

"How did you locate me, and where are you?"

"We're at New London City. Our town was attacked and some people rescued us a year ago. It was only recently that your name appeared on the global database, as the Deep Sea Six updated its crew manifest."

Freeda looked around at the room, not realising that entering this vessel gave the gateway into finding her lost family. She didn't know that a mundane routine such as a security check – which the English always did – would reunite them together.

The conversation carried on for several more minutes - Freeda lost track of time - and before she knew it, Jake stomped in. Jake's sudden appearance reminded Freeda that she had only been given a few minutes and now was the time to say goodbye. But what Freeda didn't realize was that Jake had only arrived to see if she was okay.

Hastily hiding her tears, Freeda slipped passed Jake and left the room.

-o-

Jake sat down at the end of the table, in the wardroom, chewing on the end of his pen. While reading a document and enjoying the silence of the ship, a call interrupted his pleasant time.

He recognised the individual on the end of the screen and realised there was more to the mission then met the eye.

"Jake, I have more orders for you." The mission commander conveyed a look that told him to 'shut up and follow orders.' "In order for you to carry out your mission, you will need to go to New London and pick up the Ice Element, and then travel to Antarctica.

To add icing to the cake, the commander continued, "We've detected attacks from Zorndyke's forces, so you will need to get underway soon."

Jake looked at the file that was downloaded to his terminal. _Typical_! He thought, another long journey home and then back down to the bottom of the world.

"Are we going to have any escorts, sir?" Jake asked, wondering if Blue Six would accompany them.

"No! You're to travel at full speed to New London and come back as soon as possible. Your vessel is the fastest in the fleet, so we need you to get it immediately!"

"With all due respect sir, why isn't the element here with its counterpart?"

"The scientists managed to finish the thing a few hours ago." The commander gave the look of annoyance and prepared to turn off the communication device, but he relayed some final words. "You have your orders. Be underway as soon as you have your engines online."

"Typical!" Jake remarked, looking at his reports.

-o-

Few hours later, Jake received a message from the engineering team. "Captain, we've fixed the data line. You'll need to do a hard reboot of all your systems."

Jake replied to the notice and then headed back to the main control deck feeling a little excited; this was the moment to get his boat running again.

"Main control, hard reboot of all systems. Throw the main switch and reset," he ordered as he strolled onto the deck and took his position in the centre of the room.

With a conformation from a few men in the background, Jake stood and listened to the scuttle of people before a huge relay switch cut all the power. There was an eerie silence as every piece of electrical equipment was dead. Only a low shimmering glow from the moon pool lit up Jake's face for all too see.

"Okay, ready to switch on in: five, four, three, two, one," instructed Jake's second in command.

Jake leaned on the railing with a small sign of doubt in his mind. They'd never shut down something this big before and no one knew if the systems would come online. This boat was designed to stay on.

Like the yawning of a great awakening beast, fans began and spun up, florescent lights staggered on and computer monitors slowly sprang to life, displaying green and white writing for fifteen seconds against the eerie background.

Freeda, who finally managed to calm down after discovering her family was safe and secure, looked franticly at the six red lights, hoping for the chance to travel to New London. Her need to leave the ship disappeared after her family had talked to her; now all she wanted to do was go. She prayed for her console to activate.

The pressure and feeling became too intense; she pressed hard on the controls and prayed very hard, then suddenly six massive relays behind her on the wall all clicked on, almost making her jump. The red LED lights on her control consol all changed to green, accompanied by the spinning up of the massive turbine engines attached to the vessel.

Suddenly Freeda became startled by the holographic display that appeared in front of her, showing all the sub's systems, speed, turbine acceleration and ship's location, everything that a pilot had ever dreamed of.

Her eyes opened wide at the sight of the controls and she became over-excited. She then glanced at the speed reading and said, "WOW, THIS BOAT CAN GO 210 KNOTS!"

Jake heard the overexcited mark and intervened. "Easy there pilot, I hope you can steer this monster."

Freeda turned back around to her console and muttered, "I can steer anything!"

"Turbine number one through to six are spinning and operational sir, we have one hundred percent system activation. We are good to go," said a few people, checking and rechecking systems.

"OK, we will depart in one hour; anyone wanting to leave and return to their respective ships or the base should do so now," Jake finally announced over the intercom.

The second in command remembered Freeda's desire to leave the vessel and prompted her that this was her chance to go back to her own ship. But knowing the condition of her family, she decided to stay.

-o-

Iga, who managed to get back onboard to see Hayami, knocked on his quarter's door.

As Hayami grunted his approval, Iga could not help but notice the whole room looked different. Posters plastered all over the wall, materials skewered all over the floor as if his room was a landfill sight. It was almost like his home.

"Looks like you have been busy!" Iga began in Japanese. "Kino's decided to come onboard the Blue Six. What are you going to do?"

"I will stay here. There's something I need to do," said Hayami, mainly staying on board in hopes of finding Mutio. He knew that she was onboard, however he did not know what to do when he found her. Knowing Kino would be on Blue Six and out of his way offered him some peace of mind.

"Hayami. Kino has told me about you fascination with one of Zorndyke's creatures. We know she saved your life and has been on your mind a lot, but take it from me, it's a bad idea. You should leave her alone," said Iga, moving closer to the messy looking Hayami lounging around on his bed.

"Captain, it's something I have to do. We'll meet with Blue Six in a few days, I will be okay." Hayami made sure that his tone had a hint of annoyance and a clear signal that he had overstayed his welcome.

Still, both men carried on talking for a few more minutes until Iga finally got the message and left. The lone individual carried on moping in his quarters, trying to organise his mind while the crew prepared to depart.


	4. Chapter 4, Journey

Story updated on: - **05/04/2011**  
Chapter beta read by: **akiqueen**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **(Journey)

"Okay. I always wanted to do this since we came to this place." Jake sat at the edge of his seat and marvelled at the spectacle he was about to create with his massive vessel. Since that embarrassment moment about being towed into the Blue base under Blue subs power, he wanted to show the workers what his boat could do.

"Helm, activate the engines and take us out and…" Jake paused slightly, relishing the moment be fore he roared, "Full revs on the turbines! NOW!"

Freeda obliged the captain's orders and scrawled up the controls to their maximum settings, creating a burst of acceleration.

The force of the thrust created an uncontrollable stream of water that lifted all the sand off the ground and blew it over the blue base facility. As everyone laughed when they were towed into blue base, everyone was shocked and amazed at the power when they left.

But the cloud of dust filled the entire area and approached the watching people like a fog mist moving in. Everyone backed away from the windows as the black cloud of fog, sand and crap smashed onto the windows and spread all over the facility, creating a raining sound on the hull.

No damage was done however, but the feeing it gave Jake felt was unexplainable.

-o-

Nighttime fell over the Deep Sea Six and the massive vessel cut gracefully through the surface of the water. Jake sat on the hull of the ship and enjoyed the hot night with a cup of tea.

"Captain" said his second in command appearing on the deck. "The venting will take half an hour and we should be underway by then."

"Very well," Jake dismissed his second in command and carried on enjoying the night, looking at the clear blue sea reflecting the moon's light. The sleek skin of the ship reflected the light perfectly; even a bird could be seen on the hull. It was a view Jake liked to view each evening, when he had the time.

After a few minutes of soul searching, Jake felt the drowsiness set in. Started by the trickle of tea on his hand, he woke up to place it back on its stand. Suddenly a familiar hand touches his arm. Jake was startled for a moment, but he turned around to the source of the creamy-yellow patterned white and black hand.

The beautiful hybrid girl he met in the waterway. _This is no dream_, he thought to himself in amazement as he fell backwards off his chair. Loosing balance, he fell back and rolled down the side of the vessel and into the water. The sudden rolling brings up a flash of the hybrid, before the cold stinging water woke him up completely from his drowsiness.

Struggling out of the water, using all his strength, Jake approached the hybrid that sat with her legs crossed beside herself on the deck of his location. A posture most of her kind uses and Jake finds very luring.

Getting over the initial experience of almost drowning, he's placed into another situation as she held him tight. Jake looked perplexed and confused. The last interaction he had with this creature was that of mating and he thought it was a dream. But this was clearly no dream as her closeness proved. But the romantic gesture did fill Jake with romantic feelings and the environment of the night helped out a lot.

She gave of a pleasurable sound when Jake placed his hands around her, a gesture he thought was that of protecting her and preventing her from falling of the hull of the ship. Then he had a burning question he had to ask her.

"What's your name?" He said slowly, not knowing if she would understand.

She didn't reply. The only thing she did was to rub her ear on his chest, trying to feel his warmth and passion. The seawater that dripped of his clothes brought a cooling and wet sensation to her delicate skin.

She slowly looked into his eyes and this gave Jake the perfect opportunity to communicate with her.

He points to himself and said his name was Jake. Then he asks her for her name by pointing at her. Jake needed to do this several time before she finally got the point. In a pure, vibrant tone she replied, "Tia."

Jake looked into her sky blue eyes and felt hypnotised by them. He remembered the sexual encounter. But in the depths of his mind, he wondered if he was sleeping on the deck of his own ship, dreaming the encounter.

-o-

Deep inside the Deep Sea Six, the moon-pool room was used to transfer objects and small vessels in and out of the boat. It hummed continuously with the odd splash from the water currents as the movement of the Deep Sea Six displaced them.

However deep in the corner of the room, two men suspiciously walked in, snooping around. Not trying to make an effort to stay silent, one of the crew said, "so, what are we doing down here?"

Then Sam looked at the first crewmember and whispered, "I told you. I saw _it_ in here, I want to take a picture!"

"First you try and scam everyone on this boat and then you make something up about a girl who's half cat and fish?"

Sam, who was the individual that cooked all the eggs and bacon on the hull of the ship for a fixed price, muttered. "If I can get an image of this hybrid, I can make a fortune. The media is dying for pictures and I know I saw one down here. Cute thing too."

Sam continued to slither in and out of the empty boxes and crates saying. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

"Why are you saying that?" The crewmen said.

"It looks like a cat. I donno. Seems the correct thing to do."

Sam manoeuvred himself into the clearing and spotted a figure sat at the edge of the moon pool. With her feet in the water staring harmoniously into the water, Sam bumped into one of the metal crates and startled her.

Mutio turned towards the disturbance and looked solemnly at them.

Sam froze on the spot. He didn't intend to be the star of the show, or be discovered. But having a creature staring at him with piercing red eyes and the look of a trapped pray, he felt alone and vunuble. But his initial plan to take a picture sprang to mind. With his comrade holding a weapon for protection, Sam proceeded in taking the memorial shot. But as he attempted to lift the camera, the hybrid creature snarled and then jumped into the water. She vanished as fast as they spotted her.

Silence fell as the splash and ripples drifted away. Only the humming of the boat filled the air, leaving the seawater ozone and the pattered lights from the moon pool reflecting of the ceiling.

"Did you see that?" Sam muttered like an addict on dope. "See, I told you! Who's the man?"

Sam looked into the moon pool, trying to see any trace of her. But the only thing he saw was the water. "Damn it! I'll get her one day!"

-o-

Hayami slept deeply in his quarters as the night slowly slipped by. His worries and workload had finally caught up with the man and the tiredness was upon him before he knew it.

Slouched on his bed, a strange sensation stirred him from his slumber. When he eventually opened his heavy eyelids, Hayami was startled to discover Mutio stood over him. Seeing the hybrid in his room caused the man to jump and his heart pound uncontrollably from his chest. Opened in the background, the hatch to the Aqua tunnel allowed the reflective surface of the water to glitter in the darkness.

Hayami sat on the end of his bed; this stunning creature was everything he imagined. There were times he'd seen her from time to time but this was the most personal and controllable event. Still, nothing interesting happened. They just watched each other in the void of limbo. Hayami felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss her and this made his mind go crazy.

Again, his moral judgement pestered through is mind about her species, what she is and what these people did to the world.

"So, why are you here Mutio? Are you here to see me?" he asked.

Mutio looked at him like a lost girl, she appeared not to understand the question, however Hayami carried on asking.

"You need to understand. I am a person who has never experience love before. I do not know what love is." Hayami crept closer to the aqua creature and Mutio repaid the gesture by giving him a slight sound with her throat. He wasn't sure if the sound was a threat to stay away or encouragement to come closer, he chose the second theory.

"I've waited so long. I've been haunted by the image of you leaving with that creature." he explained. But Mutio looked defensively into his eyes and her juicy lips turned into a sweet and gentle smile.

Then it happened. Hayami could not resist the moment anymore. With one swift movement, he kissed Mutio passionately on the lips.

Mutio, who was caught of guard, suddenly jumped back. She was shocked and frightened that a human would kiss her. Within a flash, she dived into the waterway and disappeared from view. Hayami leaned over the hatch and tried to apologise. But his echoes just reflected back to him with no answer.

He wallowed back to his bed in sorrow and regretted his actions, now he knows what Kino felt when she did the same to him. Things do go around in a full circle.

-o-

On the deck, Tia held Jake in a passionate embrace. She looked up as if she can hear someone calling and then she moved away.

Jake was startled and wondered if he'd done something wrong. He had to know. Kindly he asked. "Are you okay?"

Then as Tia moved away further, Jake asked, "Where are you doing?"

Tia noticed Jakes concern and she said one word "Mutio" before she jumped into the water.

Jake gazed towards the water and murmured, "Mutio? What's that?"

His second in command stormed on deck, making Jake jump from his position.

"Sir, you're a very jumpy today. Maybe you should get some rest." He said handing some documents to him. "Sir, you're also wet?"

Jake looked at his clothes and then looked at the open sea with a slight smile. "Man, these creatures of the sea are a strange bunch!"

"What?" replied the puzzled second in command.

"Never mind, lets get underway."

-o-

"Blue Base to Blue six, we have detected more enemy units inbound, ETA seven minutes." Cracked a distorted voice over the COM unit.

Iga sat at his post on his vessel and watched through the periscope at the lone Musuca sneaking towards the Blue Six. "At least we do not have the ghost ship to deal with." He muttered.

Pointing his hand towards the weapons officer, Iga carefully ordered. "Flood tubes one and two, and prepare to fire!"

The crew followed their orders and the torpedo tubes on the Blue Six opened up ready to fire.

"Just a little closer," said the energetic commander. "A Little more!"

As Moments passed, the nervous sonar operator finally said what Iga wanted to hear. "Captain, it's in firing range!"

The atmosphere began to grow like a storm with everyone anxious with anticipation. But Iga still kept his cool and kept his finger pointed in the air. It wasn't time to fire yet.

Tsuji stood in his kitchen holding all the pots and pans making sure they don't end up getting thrown onto the floor, as they always seem to do. After getting a new supply at blue base, he intends to do everything in his power to make sure they don't get destroyed.

Iga looked at the approaching Musuca. He knew its firing range, he knew the power it possessed and he also knew the dangers. But he had to get the distance just right. If not, they would loose their element of surprise.

"Steady!"

Few more moments passed and then Iga placed his pointing hand down on the floor and said, "FIRE!"


	5. Chapter 5, Battle

Story updated on: - **14/06/2011**  
Chapter beta read by: **akiqueen**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **(Battle)

The battle had finally begun for the captain of the blue six. With his hand firmly pointed towards the metal floor, he waited and listened as the torpedoes left his sub in search for the Musuca that was lingering on the seabed.

As expected, the Sonar operator heard the ominous clicking sound of the Musuca's counter measure and he too knew that this was going to be a standard fight to the death.

With such an advanced countermeasure like the sonic shield, the Musuca was successful in destroying the two incoming torpedoes. Almost immediately, the enemy creature showed its vengeance by firing back at the Blue Six.

"Evasive manoeuvres," Iga ordered to Alexander, who was piloting the Blue Six.

Iga held onto the chair as the G-force of the Evasive manoeuvre almost tossed him towards the bulkhead. He heard the scraping on the outer hull as the torpedoes swam past and then the firing of countermeasures.

Suddenly Kino shouted over the radio, "I am in the Grampus, let me out, I can destroy the enemy!"

Iga gave a silent pause as he considered her request. He knew Kino had her issues, but with more torpedoes in the water, he had little choice.

"Release the Grampus!" Iga Paused. Placing his hand on his hat. "Good luck Kino, come back alive!"

The back of the Blue Six lowered to allow the Grampus into the open water. With a sudden uncontrolled movement and skilled driving, Kino managed to get the machine under control as she glided it into the water, effortlessly looking for the Musuca.

It didn't take long to find the Musuca that was on the seabed bellowing up a dust cloud. Without any clear readings to what was around her, Kino piloted her Grampus directly towards the enemy creature. To her horror, two Umigumos appeared out of the cloud and made a bee ling towards her.

She weaved and ducked through the water and along the seabed. She armed her weapons with the pod of ordinances that popped up on her HUD. Salvo after salvo fired into the water, hitting the first Umigumo but missing the second. She franticly glided back to Blue Six as the Umigumo fired its weapons at her.

Just as she thought it was going to kill her, Iga fired a torpedo directly at it, saving her from instant doom. Kino offered little thanks before heading back to the Musuca for the final blow.

The Blue Sub then began to gracefully turn as it aimed its rear torpedo tubes at the second Musuca, which was gliding on the floor and trying to get a stealthy lock on the vessel.

"Fire!" Iga ordered as he shot up from his chair. He noticed his hat tumble to the floor and was too excited to catch it.

Sensing the incoming torpedoes for a second time, the Musuca deployed its shield and disarmed the projectiles.

Two large powerful explosions filled the surrounding area with bubbles, fire and dirt. Nothing could be seen at first and Kino glided her Grampus around the area with an eye of caution.

The faint calmness of the sea offered no reassurance, as the two combating people waited for the dust to settle. But suddenly, as expected in moments like this, a large number of Umigumos appeared from the mud cloud. The two remaining enemy Musuca's were still intact.

"Why are those things still in my water?" Iga demanded from his weapons officer.

"I don't know sir, they must have deployed their shields!"

"Captain, large number of Umigumos have appeared and they are heading for us!" said Yamada, looking at his sonar displays.

Then suddenly, a voice bellowed out over the communications system on the Blue Six, "Iga, this is Blue Base command. We are sending a small fleet of Grampus to your location, good luck! Blue Base out."

However not all was well for Kino, who by this time had her Grampus knee deep into trouble. Trying to be a hero, she had dived into a situation that would require more thought to get out of. She decided to take on one Umigumo, but she did not realise that three others were waiting for her in the darkness of the endless blue sea.

The shells did cause some damage to the first Umigumo, the bulletsricocheted off the hull, creating sonic effects in the water. Another volley destroyed some of the Umigumo legs; however, by this time she was well within their trap. Three more enemy units appeared out of the darkness and began pelting Kino's Grampus until it was destroyed.

Kino managed to eject herself out of the Grampus in time before the final explosion from a missile finished the job. Her life pod dropped to the bottom of the sea and all that could be seen was a small red light that flashed in the darkness.

-o-

"I am detecting more torpedoes in the water, Sir, we have six heading this way!" exclaimed Yamada.

"Launch interceptors, tell the other Grampus to stop them!" said Iga, displaying more anger at the thought of being taken out with such overwhelming force from the enemy. He had everything planned and assumed that this force would have been an easy target. But it seemed they were more organised than before.

Iga looked through the periscope display and surveyed the ocean floor, saying, "Yuri Majakofsky. If I am not mistaken, that is the _Sandregus Trench_ over there, correct?"

Majakofsky looked on the map and sure enough, it was the trench he described. "Yes, captain!"

Iga moved away from the periscope and appeared to have an idea, "There should be fresh water sink holes around this area. If we can lure the Musucas towards them the freshwater will make the Musucas heavy and they won't be able to swim. They'll sink into the hole."

Majakofsky thought about the plan for a moment and confirmed the captain's results. With a pointed thumb Iga moved on with the next stage of the plan.

"Yun, contact the Blue Base and tell them to scan for fresh water sink holes. Once they find them, relay that information to us."

-o-

Meanwhile, as Iga tried to work out his ingenious plan to stop the Musucas from attacking, the torpedoes still glided in the water towards the Blue Six. But a barrage or countermeasures from the Blue Base's Defence grid destroyed all the intercepting torpedoes except for one.

"One torpedo remaining! It's heading straight for us-" then suddenly, before the sonar operator had time to finish his panicked speech, the whole boat rocked to the side as the torpedo detonated a few meters off the port bow.

"We are taking on water, damage reported in the forward decks and flood doors are in place," said Yun, receiving reports from the crew.

"Secondary engines are offline, switching engine type to standard," shouted another crewmember.

"Sir, I am receiving the information about thesinkholes. They're dead ahead!" said Yun as he wrote down the locations. He then handed the details to Yuri Majakofsky who in turn plotted the safest route to the location, announcing, "Captain, if we detonate a torpedo on the surface of the ocean, the impact will cause the roof of the sinkhole to open and sink the Musucas."

Iga then walked over to the table that had a few drops of water on it and studied the maps. "Dead ahead Cekeros, make sure they follow us!"

Iga then moved towards the centre of the room, "Torpedo room launch rear torpedoes, get their attention."

Two torpedoes shot out of Blue Six and careened towards the two following Musucas. Mortally wounded from the attack, the Blue Sub began to leak hydraulic fluid into the water. The torpedoes glided towards the Musucas, detonating a high yield explosive device. Suddenly the Musucas began to increase their pursuit in a frenzy of activity.

"Get us moving!" said Iga, picking his hat off the floor.

The remaining Grampuses chased the last of the Umigumos into the deep ocean only to be picked of at the Grampuses leisure. With the hostiles gone, the sea once again returned to a calm and smooth state. However deep within the water, the Blue Sub was preparing its deadly trap.

The ocean floor stood calm with the odd disturbance of rocks and jagged surfaces. From time to time, small streams of water drifted upwards from the ocean floor, indicating the presence of an empty chamber under the ground full of fresh water.

The Blue Sub then raced past the scene displacing all the sand with the two Musucas hot on its trail.

"We are on top of the location, sir!" said the sonar operator, checking for hollow signals on the ocean floor.

Iga stood up and shouted, "Load and flood rear torpedo tubes. Helm, blow forward ballast tanks and take us up forty five degrees up trim, full speed ahead."

Gathering up speed, the Blue Sub floated upwards by an angle of forty-five degrees, aiming its rear torpedo tubes at the Musucas on the ocean floor. Once the desired depth was reached, the two torpedoes were fired from the Blue Six and they headed towards the ocean floor. The Musucas moved out of the path of the torpedoes only to be greeted by a shockwave on the surface of the ocean. This in turn destabilised the fragile roof of the cavern and without warning, the entire area collapsed, releasing a sudden rush of fresh water.

Swimming hard, the Musuca didn't realise what was heading for them; all they wanted to do was catch up with the Blue Six. The slower Musuca began to feel the effects of the fresh water and its body became very heavy and it didn't take long before it began to sink back down to the ocean. The faster it moved, the more it dropped into the chamber like a stone. Luckily the remaining Musuca managed to escape the fresh water trap only to be greeted by a few torpedoes that was fired from the Blue Sub for good measure.

Down into the darkness the Musuca fell, unable to swim due to its extreme weight in the fresh water. It only took a matter of time before the large creature came crashing down onto the chamber hole and would be trapped there for days until the salt water displaced the fresh water.

Blue Six carried on drifting at full power upwards. Iga wanted to end it. He yelled, "Fire everything at them!"

Row after row of torpedoes launched from the rear of the sub aiming straight for the disabled Musuca stuck at the bottom of the sinkhole.

Massive explosions erupted throughout the seabed as the hole grew in size and eventually collapsed the chamber completely. Dust and sediment filled the area with an uneasy black cloud as everyone waited for the moment of truth. Was it still alive?

Moments passed and no sign of the Musuca could be seen or detected. The Blue Six re-levelled itself and waited in silence as the cloud of black smoke settled down, leaving the darkness of the open sea.

Iga squeezed his hat as he held on to it, hoping that this was the end. Still nothing happened and everyone soon smiled and felt relieved that they managed to save the Blue Base from this attack. It was a victory that was much more of a success than last time.

"That was lucky!" Cekeros announced as he sorted himself out.

"Mighty fine piloting there, Cekeros. I might have you trained up to pilot the Grampuses," Iga said, giving Cekeros a slight hint of a promotion if he behaved himself.

He soon smiled and thought mighty proud of himself, something that anyone sitting next to him would have to put up with for the rest of the hour.

Rescue teams swam out to collect the survivors and one disgruntled Kino, who by this time had sank to the bottom of the seabed. She pushed people aside as they tried to get out of the rescue pod and marched away muttering, "They set a blood trap for me, I will get my revenge."

-o-

"Captain, we should be reaching New London in a few minutes. We better prepare for inspection and transportation of the element." Said Jake's second in command, passing a clipboard towards him.

"Those damn inspectors, they are a waste of time, just a bunch of fat English idiots walking around the boat messing things up…" Jake moaned as he analysed the clipboard.

"Well, you know what the English authorities are like. They won't let anything slip and this element is very dangerous. You saw what it could do in the meeting."

"Yes… perhaps you're right. Once the preparations are complete we will head in the docks. Thanks."

Jake looked at his second in command and then saw the sun rise up in the distance. Its warm glow slowly filled the entire control deck and the calm blue sea was visible for all to see. In the distance, a silhouette of a mighty city could be seen. It glowed like crystals and Jake was eager to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6, New London

Story updated on: - **24/03/2012**

Chapter beta read by: **akiqueen**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **(New London)

Large structures spiralled into the sky at the city that floated on the top of the ocean. It was kept afloat by massive turbines at certain areas of the city. The construction of the city was not yet completed and it still had its flaws.

New London buzzed with activity as massive cranes and workmen continued to create new sections. Machines moved all over the makeshift streets made out of metal. The high-rise buildings looked like metal hands that reached into the heavens, as they have not been built yet and only the metal studs stood tall.

Pipes and cables spanned for endless miles and dust and dirt filled every corner. Waterways spanned throughout, providing water and transportation in this city. Workmen worked all through the night with massive spotlights to build this wonderful metropolis.

The docking port spanned as far as the eye could see, displaying ships docking and leaving. Drag-ships docked carrying parts torn from the seabed to be used as raw material for the new buildings.

Massive crane guns and torpedo batteries located at different areas of the city provided protection from intruders and raiders who would stop at nothing to loot, plumage and pirate.

People gazed into the sky as clouds of smoke drifted past, coming from the massive smelting factories and power plants, but they weren't concerned, as strict controls prevented companies from polluting the local air.

Residential areas could also been seen in peaceful and completed areas of the city, in buildings segmented in different areas with a cool, clean feel to them. Gardens and parks also lined several areas that made the whole area feel like home. However, getting a place in a area of the city would be expensive and hard; most people could only afford the 'down below' areas of the city that were still under construction. But the goal was to have the city equal in quality and available to all. The design was supposed to hold over one million people; however, if nothing was done about the world's water, the city was expected to be flooded with the poor from all over the world.

The Deep Sea Six docked at one of the docking bays designed for ships of its size. Cargo and staff added to the chaos on the deck as people moved items and preparations where made for the 'hope element.'

Jake watched as an old dirty JCB Coloured robot piloted by a human walked past, carrying crates of food and supplies to the Deep Six. Noise from the hydraulics and the creaking of the old machine reminded Jake that he needed to order a new one for the next journey; it was always being patched up and soon would fail completely.

Jake found it hard to keep the memory of the cute aquatic hybrid girl Tia out of his mind. She changed him deep down and he had the urge to see her again. Then suddenly, out of the blue, Hayami turned up.

"Welcome to New London," Jake said to Hayami.

The man opened a fresh pack of cigarettes and lit one. He then looked around before saying without much care or attention, "This place is a dump."

Then to top it all off, a dock official turned up to add misery to an already hard day.

"Are you Jake?" The official looked at him with too much authority in his body posture.

"Yes."

"Here," the official said, then handed Jake a small form inside an over the top coloured envelope before he walked of.

Jake opened it and couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at Hayami. "Can you believe this, the bastard gave me a speeding ticket!" he carried on raving as he made his way to the offices. "Damn stupid people, just because I am English doesn't mean they can do this. I will have someone's head for this!"

Looking at the fine, he yelled out in anger, "Five thousand pounds? Right, that's it!"

-o-

Cekeros sat in the mess hall and ate whatever leftovers he was able to find. He sat contemplating over the day's events before Tsuji interrupted him from behind. "We seem to be underway, what do you make of all this?" Tsuji questioned.

Cekeros paused for a moment before he answered. "Not sure, I guess when someone messes around with animal and human DNA, some strange things begin to happen. We should have never trusted those things to leave us alone, they are made for war and I will be there to shove this boat down their throats!"

"Any news on Freeda?" said Tsuji.

"Whooh, the love of my life," he said, leaning back with a huge smile. "She went on the Deep Sea Six, damn girl. She should have fought harder to stay with me, we have such an intimate relationship, you know!"

Tsuji let of a small smile as he moved the washed plate to the holding rack.

"Right!" Tsuji said. Then he changed the subject, "As you are the last one to eat, you can help me put all the dishes away in the cupboards." Tsuji then turned and showed Cekeros the thousands of plates he had scattered all over the kitchen.

-o-

Night soon swept itself upon the massive city floating on the sea surface. The developed areas gleamed with the rays of the sun as it disappeared below the ocean surface, causing all the lights in the city to come on. It turned into a glittering galaxy from a distance in the open ocean, a beacon for all who travelled in its proximity.

The smell of the ocean engulfed washed in over the city and cleaned all the days' pollution like a cleansing breeze, adding to the pleasantness of the city. However, work still carried on in the undeveloped parts of the city as more ships arrived from all over the world.

Most of the crew of the Deep Sea Six had departed into the city and had been allocated their own quarters for the few days needed for inspections to be completed and the element to be taken onboard, just the right time to take a break from all the hassle the world had to offer.

-o-

Hayami walked along the wide and long balcony outside the building complex where he and his comrades were staying. The developed section of the city offered a view that no one had seen before. The wide-open ocean reminded him of Mutio and he yearned to have her with him.

He strolled up to the artificial beach on the outskirts of the city and looked out towards the deep blue sea, pondering for a moment, _Where was Mutio? Is she okay? _

-o-

Daybreak soon engulfed the area as everyone slowly woke up to begin their daily routines. Jake awoke only to find a few of his crewmen standing over him.

Jake glared back and knew what they all wanted. "NO!" he carried on, as he could see the happy and funny expressions on his not so good-looking crew, "I said no, you can't all go!"

However the anticipation soon became too great for his crew to bear, they soon began to chant, "Come on, please, please, please, let's go to her place! Let's go to her place, she makes really good food, come on."

"Leave my grandmother out of this, we cannot bother her every time we come to New London." Jake barked, however this didn't stop his crew, "Grandma's house, Grandma's house, food, food, food," they all chanted in a very over the top, happy way.

"OK, OK, now get the hell out of my room!" Jake said, giving in to their demands. "God, I better let her know we are coming," Jake said, walking over to the COM unit.

He drifted his eyes out into the ocean and soon began to remember his dream; it was of that aquatic hybrid girl. He had been having more dreams about this creature ever since their intimate relationship, however he soon brushed it of when the computer terminal activated.

-o-

Jake's crewmen rushed through the park like excited school children as they made their way to 'Grandma's house,' as they like to call it.

Jake's grandmother was the most respected, kind and loving old-fashioned English person anyone could meet. She had a very caring and welcoming personality, which made anyone feel at ease and forget their problems. Since Jake introduced the crew to her, her name 'Grandma' has always with the crew. Even anyone that comes in contact with her, even the young will have the feeling of calling her grandma. However Jakes crew always refer to her as 'Grandma' due to her nature and her real name is not said because it feels like disrespect to this kind and loving person.

They all walked into a residential area of the city, which showed small comfortable looking flats with gardens and trees all around, the ocean in the background.

However, the silence was soon interrupted when a calm and clear English voice echoed throughout the park. "Jake, you have finally come back."

They all looked in the direction of the voice as a pear shaped woman walked towards them holding a garden tool and gloves that reached halfway up her arms. Her ginger hair, 'What's left of it,' added to the elegance of her appearance and old type clothing made everyone recognise her.

But before Jake had the chance to say hello, his crew beat him to it, almost like they where dying to see her.

"It's Grandma!" one person exclaimed as he gave her a huge hug before seeing a massive individual walking over.

The man walked up almost pushing his comrades to the side before giving grandma a huge hug and saying, "It's glad to see you again, I hope you are well."

-o-

Sitting around a large wooden table in the house, the crew eagerly waited to be served the perfect English meal of the day. A meal only Jake's grandmother could make to perfection and the crew would happily die for, Sheppard's pie. Tucking in, they grabbed huge chunks of the meal, wolfing it down within seconds.

Talking in the background over the noise his crew was making. Jake said, "Sorry for all of this, my friends tend to get a little overexcited about seeing you. You know..."

Jakes grandmother replied in a understanding and graceful tone "It's OK, It's a pleasure to have them all around. This house is always empty all the time, so they can visit anytime they wish." She then carried on in a more concerned tone, "Will you be going out soon?"

"Yes, I have an inspection party arriving on my vessel then we will be off again. The ocean can't resist me!"

Jake's grandmother replied as she walked into the kitchen to get another tray of Sheppard's pie from the oven, "Take care out there, and your crew."

They chatted and enjoyed grandmother's hospitality for a few hours longer before finally leaving to get their jobs done.

-o-

Activity sprung to life on the Deep Sea Six, as everyone got ready for the inspection. Walking down the passageways, a large elephant of a man walked relentlessly towards Jake, who stood his ground and didn't flinch as the individual walked up to him, holding a clipboard. He leered at the rest of his crew before passing the clipboard over to Jake.

Sounding in a deep hollow voice that rattled deep within his fat body, the man began, "I am Alan, I'm this mission's inspector and I will be inspecting this vessel and its crew." He then pointed his finger at Jake and said in the coldest tone, "If this vessel is not up to scratch, I will be happy to withdraw the funding for this mission."

Jake looked at him with contempt. He knew about this individual. Healways bullied the fleet's commanders and messed things up. He had no pride, just liked to cause problems for everyone.

Strolling down the corridor, testing various segments of the wall with his finger for dust, the man continued with his insults. "Your funding comes from this government, and the city. The people look up to us and the commanders. You have taken this job from all the commanders who have better qualifications than you.. Including me. Not many people like you, but your daddy invented these ships so someone somewhere likes you, however I don't!"

Jake didn't take the fool very well, he stopped and pointed at him, saying, "Do your job and get the hell off my boat!"

As he said his sentence, his eyes drifted to the waterway's windows behind the inspector, noticing Tia swimming in the water. Jake prayed she would disappear before the inspector looked around and saw her. To his relief, she swam away, as if reading his mind.

Carrying on down the corridors, the crew quickly disappeared as they saw the inspector doing his rounds and taking notes on every single object.

-o-

Tia and Mutio swam out of the Deep Sea Six and into the open ocean. Mutio lead the way as she was in search for someone. Tia followed behind as they swam around the New London waterways. enjoying the interesting and playful city. It

Being afraid for so long and being hunted by their own kind it didn't take long for both hybrid girls to forget their peril they are facing. They didn't know the trouble and discovery they were rapidly running into.

-o-

Night fell upon the city that kept on working no matter what. Hayami walked along the pier that was currently undergoing construction trying to make his uneventful day pass. Unable to do anything, he continually thought about Mutio and his actions earlier in the day. "I should not have kissed her!" he exclaimed.

He looked over at the ocean and thought to himself, _What a stupid action, Hayami. You are crazy as always._

As his mind drifted, he was suddenly interrupted by a graceful splash under his current location. Hayami didn't think much of it and just leaned on the temporary railing that said "Do not Lean, Unsafe!" He did not put to much pressure on it, not wanting it to fall.

He looked into the water flowing past, displaying the casual waves with a shadow of something moving. He leaned a little bit more on the railing in order to get a better view, almost like a horror movie where he thought something would jump out and eat his head.

However, a recognisable figure soon popped her head out of the water, filling Hayami with joy and excitement. He leaned even further to take a better look at her. He tried to say her name, but the temporary railing gave way, causing Hayami to fall head-first into the water.

Mutio backed away slightly, as not to get hurt by Hayami falling. She treaded water as she waited for him to arrive to the surface. Suddenly Hayami popped his head out of the water, looking shocked at the whole situation. He was taken by surprise at her appearance and the sudden leap into the water. His hair and face dripped and he had his mouth open similar to the time he rescued her and gave her back to the sea one year ago.

With his clothes all soaked in seawater and hair bogged down, he just looked at her creamy red eyes, wondering what to do now.

Mutio drifted gracefully closer to Hayami, and the closeness of him caused Mutio's heart to beat slightly faster as she really wanted to show him something. However as she couldn't speak very well, the task was going to be hard.

Mutio gently held Hayami's hands and turned. She directed him to place his hands on her shoulders behind her. Being at such close proximity to Mutio also caused some excitement for Hayami. Water splashed all around as the plain old night drifted along and the two figures moved gently under the pier to their destination.

Hayami had to hold on tight as Mutio began to pick up speed, a lot faster than a human could swim and she tried her best to keep the water from splashing in his face. Her blue hair waved in the air and also brushed in Hayami face, tickling him. The fresh smell of her body and hair had a pleasant and calm effect on Hayami.

Hayami pondered as they got ever so distant from the New London city lights and into the darkness of the night. _What is she doing? _Hayami thought to himself. However, something deep down trusted Mutio and surrendered his life to her.

Soon Hayami felt the stability of a solid hull floating on the ocean as they both climbed onto it.

It looked rugged in the moonlight and looked like part of a building that had come loose and floated to the surface and stayed in one place. Several areas of walls offered makeshift corners and hidden areas covered with blankets of seaweed climbing up all over the place.

Hayami lifted himself onto the sturdy floor with one hand and leaned on it as he looked over to Mutio sitting upright with a cool and pleasant smile on her face.

"It seems like she wants to have some kind of personal time with me," Hayami said to himself, relieving the tension of a threat.

Mutio went over to a small pool in the corner of the room that had fish swimming in circles; they could not escape.

She dipped her hands in almost as if she was playing with them. The moonlight reflected the creamy yellow and white figure. Looking so cute and innocent, she knelt down playing in a cheerful way, waiting for Hayami to approach her. She turned her head and gave a classic cute and loving smile.

Hayami got up and sat in silence for a moment before speaking. "That year ago, that year, when you left, it was the most hardest time in my life. I dreamed about you ever since. I did not understand why, but you were always in my dreams. No matter what I did, I couldn't forget you. The image of you and the monster leaving haunted me for a long time. I guess you wanted to comfort him," Mutio gave a slight small grunt as she continued to listen to Hayami.

"But for some reason you are back now, I am happy you are back, but I am also worried about the new attacks your master Verg has been ordering. Why would he decide to do such a thing now?"

His endless and useless comments just rattled on for a few more seconds. He talked about knowing and feeling nervous about being in this situation and what might happen. Being alone with her on a small building in the middle of the ocean. What did this mean? However he knew and this made him feel very warm inside.

Then, as he blinked his eyes slowly, Mutio appeared right in front of him.

Hayami opened his eyes and did not say a word; he looked into her hypnotic red eyes and gazed at her wet and moist body, memorising every detail. It was a moment he dreamed and fantasised about for a long time.

Mutio also wanted to be close to him; she could feel his heat rising from his body and the sound of his strong heart beating as fast as hers. Her animal instinct recognised the passion and human emotion also deep from within herself.

Mutio moved her head closer to her right shoulder, getting a different angle at him, but Hayami noticed this and waited for her to make the move.

Face to face they looked at each other and there was no one in sight to witness what was about to happen. Mutio made the first move.

She copied what Hayami did to her in his room; she leaned forward and slowly placed her lips upon his. The warmth of his lips sent uncontrollable shivers all over her body, but it was nothing compared to what Hayami was experiencing. The cool touch, the fresh and strange flavour that came from Mutio, released an urge that dwelled deep within his soul. It wasn't long until Hayami took control, wanting even more intimate contact with Mutio and he began to give in to his own animal instincts. Mutio began to feel this and surrendered herself to him and before long, they were making love.

-o-

Ben walked throughout the bowels of the Deep Sea Six, trying his best to capture the one and only true image of the creature that had sent him over the edge of excitement.

Walking slowly through the waterways, he looked around in an excited and stealthy way with his camera above the water, trying his best to find the aquatic creature.

"Hoooo boy, _Animal Monthly_ will pay a killing for shots of this beauty!" me muttered in an excited tone to himself.

Little did he know that both creatures were not onboard and his efforts were in vain. After a few hours of aimlessly looking, he decided to exit the waterways in an exit he thought would lead to the central corridor.

As he opened the hatch and noticed a dark room in which he could not recognise. He lifted himself upon the side and stepped into the room. As he tried to regain his balance, his camera accidentally flashed, waking up Freeda who went in to a fit of rage at Ben's perverted intrusion.

"Who the fuck are you?" She then saw the camera after turning the lights on.

Ben felt really worried and placed his hands out in an effort to calm the steaming bull from charging. Freeda almost went ballistic as she saw the camera in his hands.

"You pervert, what the fuck are you doing, taking picture of girls sleeping…. Right!" she then charged at Ben.

Ben said, "No, no, it's not like that, WAIT!" As he tried to explain, the angry woman ran at him, but Ben managed to escape through the door and down the corridor, leaving Freedia standing out in the cold corridor in her pink underwear on show for everyone to see.

She looked in contempt before walking back into her room with a loud slam of the door.

-o-

Hayami walked down the metal streets beside the edge of the city, looking over the ocean with no land in sight. There was only the rippling of the ocean and seagulls flying around looking for fish and other birds. People stood around working and trading supplies and food. It was nothing too over the top and relatively clean and peaceful, and there was fencing which prevented people from falling into the water and a small harbour below for boats to dock and load supplies. Massive cranes stood tall at sections of the city for defence.

His mind raced with the intermit relationship he had with the sea girl, and something crept all over him with excitement and joy at the whole thing. Their trip back was unlike anything they had experienced before, their intimate contact was something he'd never dreamt possible and in reality it was outstanding. He yearned for her touch again and could not stop thinking about her.

Then before long, security personnel began running, almost pushing Hayami over the railing and into the water. He wanted to shout back at them but as he looked, he could see a large number of them running with strange looks in their eyes.

He decided to follow behind in their wake as they approached a large crowd of people standing beside the artificial beach sat on yesterday.

Suddenly Hayami looked in utter shock as he soon saw the cause of all the commotion.

Kneeling down, Mutio looked around franticly in worry as a small crowd of bystanders looked in amazement at her. Tia also stood holding onto Mutio with a lost and worried look in her eyes. A security boat blocked their escape route and security personal on the artificial island pointed guns at them in fear. They knew they were Zorndyke's creations and they had no idea why they're at New London. They didn't touch this city, even during the war, but why were they here now?

Hayami made things even more strange when he smashed through the crowd and tried to rescue Mutio, causing people to look in astonishment.

Hayami rushed up to Mutio and grabbed and held her tight, he shouted, "Get away, she's not dangerous, leave her alone. Don't point weapons at them."

People all around looked at each other in shock and even the security personal looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

Jake marched in with his crew in order to try and diffuse the situation. He saw the disturbance on his way to collect Hayami, but he didn't expect this. Marching in, he said to everyone, "Stand down, they are part of my crew, don't shoot them!"

Hayami looked at Jake with a slight look of shock, not knowing he was on his side. Tia then grabbed hold of Jake in a passionate and worried embrace, alienating his crew that came to help.

The embrace showed a romantic involvement. Even if they acted and said nothing about it, people managed to read their body language and figure out the truth. Jake's crew stood in shock at this development.

Jake knew something even more troublesome was going to happen so he needed to think fast. "Come with us, you lot help us, get them back to the boat," Jake ordered.

Hayami and Jake took Mutio and Tia away from the crowd with his crew following. The crowd and security men looked on with shock. One not so shocked crowd member shouted, "I want a sea girl like that!"

Walking away with a few people following, they began to draw more attention as people looked at Mutio and her friend. Being very shy, they tried to hide as best they could while Jake and his confused crew made their way back to the Deep Sea Six.

More and more people began to follow. Mutio touched Tia and signalled her to follow her into the water. Within a flash they both jumped into the water and headed to the Deep Sea Six, leaving Jake and Hayami standing there like two criminals.

"Captain, what's all that about, are you involved with that creature?" said one of his crewmembers.

Jake looked lost at the comment, before saying, "Everyone, back to the boat!"

The crew stared at Jake in confusion.

"That's an order!"

The crew proceeded to the Deep Sea Six with a small crowd lingering nearby.

"There're gone. Be on your way!" Jake exclaimed, leering at the crowd.

Hayami stood there in a trance as he tried to process what just had happened and the fact that everyone in the city now knew that Jake was also involved with one of the aquatic girls too. _It's a small world_, he thought to himself.

And sure enough the news spread throughout the city like wildfire. In an office, Jake sat as his superior looked on the TV, displaying him and Hayami standing there with Mutio and Tia.

"My, my, Jake, do you know the mess you have caused me now?" said the admiral.

Jake replied, "It shouldn't be a mess. My private life should not affect the mission and quite frankly sir, it's nobody's business. Since when does this city care about racial matters? This is New London, no one cares."

"What are you talking about? Every news agency and government body is watching us and YOU!" He shockingly said, "Who are they and why are they on your boat?"

"I am the captain of my vessel and I choose what crew I want and don't want. They are onboard to help us locate theZorndyke installation and help us shut it down," Jake lied through his teeth as he made the whole thing up. He seemed pleased with himself for that sudden smart but valid reason that seemed to go down well with the admiral.

The admiral looked at him, thinking about the reason he gave. It seemed good and it was something he could work with. However, it will not stick well with the inspector trotting around the boat looking for problems. This is the perfect incident for him.

The admiral looked at Jake and said, "Well, you will have to talk to the media and explain something."

Jake looked at the admiral and replied in an uncaring tone "I don't want to talk to them."

"Come now, Jake, I know you! You always had an interest in these creatures, ever since one was discovered a year and a half ago. You have been after them, I know you!" The admiral said with a slight smile as he picked a cigar from his pack located on his desk. "Your actions have caused a problem for me and this city. It might help if you explain matters."

"Admiral, I don't want to talk to them, I am the type of man that likes to listen to the opera, but I don't want to see it!"

The admiral gave a slight smile before saying, "I am not sure you have much of a choice, they are waiting at the bottom if this building and at your boat, too. You better get ready to sing!"


	7. Chapter 7, Destiny

**Chapter 7 **(Destiny)

* * *

Mad was not the word to describe Verg's feelings at this precise moment. Being betrayed and loosing many of his armies to the humans, he swore revenge at any cost. However, he had one small problem to attend to first.

Verg stood tall in the nucleus of his complex. It was located on the island that Zorndyke had used to study and perform experiments, which had eventually led to the creation of the creatures. He began to make preparations to move his plan forward. He abandoned the facility and took everything back to the Pacific to launch his campaign against humanity.

After the failure in killing the humans and the murder of Zorndyke, Verg moved his people to a five kilometre wide island to start again. However, this haven for the creatures was soon turning into a staging ground for battle.

Verg suspended one of the aquatic hybrid sea girls into the air with one hand and stomped his foot on the ground in rage. She hissed and snarled at him in some kind of hope he would let her go. However, the very fragile and innocent creature was no obstacle against the massive blue beast.

"You have been touched by the humans, haven't you? What is wrong with you all? You are always disobeying orders and allowing yourselves to be touched by the humans, don't you know that papa made you for us! You are supposed to give us pleasure and you are for US!" Verg barked.

The aquatic hybrid girl, who ended up in trouble because Jake preformed CPR on her and saved her life, wept in deep fear for her life.

Verg brought the girl close and he stuck his massive tongue into her mouth to taste, no, examine her for human contact.

He retracted his tongue and grabbed her by her fragile neck, pulling her three feet off the ground. She gasped for air and struggled as she aimlessly waved around, unable to breathe.

"You've had a human IN YOU!" barked Verg even more violently than before. He carried on, "You sick, disgraceful creature!"

He then snapped her neck, causing her panicked motions to become still within under a second from the sound of the crack. Her ears flapped down, her head flopped, her arms and legs did not move. Verg then tossed her to the side like an old rag doll before turning to the rest of his females. "Let this be a lesson for you all, if any of you betray us again, I will not hesitate to kill you!"

One of Verg's minions then drifted towards him, as he felt slightly nervous about talking to him. However, he had no choice and was forced to speak to him. Walking past the dead female's body, he tried to remove the blockage in his throat, which for some reason appeared out of nowhere. Perhaps he licked his fur too many times and now it's caught up with him.

"Amm, Verg I have heard news that the new vessel is ready for you at any time," murmured the frightened half-dog creature, kneeling down before his master.

Verg turned around at a breathtaking speed, hitting the dog-like creature that gave him the news, "Do not disturb me when I am talking to my females!"

He then walked off towards his ready-made vessel, leaving a panicked and frightened atmosphere behind. The dead female's body was later tied up and hung over the female's water pool as a reminder to the rest.

-o-

Something dark and sinister began to glide through the water away from the island.

Verg and a few of his minions stood on his organic control centre of the creature he commanded. The massive beast headed deep into the water towards its target.

"Verg, the Musucas are trailing behind us and we are making good time. We should be in range of the human city in a few hours," informed one of his minions piloting the massive sea beast.

"Good, good, we will stop the humans from taking our water and take back the traitors. I will hang them in the central chamber," chirped Verg, who was sitting in something that looked like a seat made out of nerve bundles. He felt very proud of himself.

-o-

Jake crept out of the waterway pool on the command deck wearing a wet suit. As he climbed over the side after a very long swim and, feeling tired, he slammed onto the floor of the command deck and his crew leered at him.

He removed his respirator from his mouth and took several deep breaths before saying, "Damn media, they are everywhere!"

Jake stood up and straightened himself out, not noticing the shocked looks he received from members of his crew. "What's our status?" Jake asked as he removed the air tanks from his back.

Jake's second in command replied after getting over the initial shock and also knowing his secret replied, "Everything is ready…sir, the element should be with us shortly."

Jake gave a fast look around at all the shocked people that stared at him. He knew the reason for it and it wasn't his grand entrance onto the control centre. It was because of the shock news reports about his intimate relationship with the creature of the sea.

"You lot snap out of it and get back to work…that's an order!" ordered Jake as he left the command deck.

The control centre crew started talking to each other about the captain's involvement with the creature, and as you can imagine, it was not good.

"Cut it out people, this is Jake you are talking about, our captain. We all know how open-minded he is and this shouldn't be much of a shock to us. So get over with it. You there, what's the current depth," argued the second in command.

Jake walked down the steel corridor as he headed for the wardroom and it didn't take long for him to walk into a wall. Well no, he walked into the inspector who was just finishing up his rounds.

"Jake, I have taken a good look around your boat and although there're some things that that need seeing too," he then handed Jake the inspection papers before he carried on, "I am satisfied that this ship is suitable to carry the element."

Jake looked at the inspector and wondered if he knew about his current situation. However, he then realized that he might not pass if he did know and so he took the certificate and hurriedly rushed him to the exit.

As the inspector left the boat, Hayami walked in after having to deal with the mob of reporters that had followed him. He was not happy at Jake, who decided to take the easy path and leave him facing the reporters. "I told you to come with me, but you had to be the man you are and take it in your stride," stated Jake as he walked away from the hatch.

-o-

The time that everyone waited for had finally arrived. The element was being taken onboard. A small cart was pushed down the corridors, along the docking arm and into the Deep Sea Six. A team of people followed with their hands stretched out, making sure that the shiny steel cylinder did not fall to the ground.

Inside the cylinder was a small ball suspended in clear, naturalising fluid. The glass on either side of the cylinder offered a view at the element, which glittered and pulsated with different colors.

Everyone held their breath as the cart was slowly moved to the storage bay where it would be transferred when the Deep Sea Six reached its location.

Then suddenly the unspeakable happened. The cart got jammed on the railing and the canister came crashing to the ground. Everyone panicked in great worry as this small amount of element would freeze the entire area to the size of a continent and beyond. Any life would be exterminated and being docked at New London, this was the most frightening prospect anyone could fathom.

The canister did not break, but it still rolled down the corridor with everyone looking in horror.

Suddenly Sam walked past whistling and gently kicked it with his foot. A sudden gasp of air caused everyone to freeze suddenly as Sam picked up the device, recklessly holding it in his hand not knowing what it is.

"Umm," enquired Sam, who then began tossing the device in the air, "I wonder that this thing is, it might be worth some money."

The worried sounds of everyone drew Sam's attention as the device fell back into his hands.

Sam looked at what is going on, one of the scientists rushed up and gently took the device from him, "You idiot, don't you realize what this is, you could have killed us all!"

Jake walked in and said, "What are you all doing, get that object secure. I've heard reports that a large enemy fleet is on their way to this city, chances are they are after us."

Suddenly, as Jake finished his sentence, claxons began to sound. Jake made his way back to the control centre after he changed clothes.

-o-

The Musucas were the first to enter the range of New London. Barriers that had been designed to repel torpedoes and missiles from the buildings on the other side began to lift up, covering area of the city. However, the barriers only came up twenty feet from the surface of the water.

The central control unit called 'CENTER COM' in New London sprang to life with people using radar to track the incoming enemy units. LCD displays showed the city and the location of the enemy fleet. They also controlled every aspect of the city's defences and armour technology. Like in the drills, the armour was deployed, offering some protection from missiles from the enemy. However, this city has never been in a major fight before and this was going to be its first real battle.

"Enemy units tracked at five kilometres and approaching!" said one radar operator, seeing the red objects approaching the city.

The commander in chief then ordered, "Spin up the Depth Charge Cannons, ping their ranges and give me a depth reading."

Staff scrambled about as each person monitored and prepared all the defensive units. A massive LCD screen in the middle displayed the radar image of the entire area and CCTV of the Depth Charge Cannons moving into place.

At different locations in the city, massive cranes began to move their arms, reaching downward and picking up barrels of Depth Charges. They rolled down the crane's arm into the launch chamber suspended in the air over the ocean, ready to fire.

"The enemy is closing, under two kilometres, under one and a half," informed a frightened female voice.

As soon as the female said one kilometre, the commander yelled, "Fire the cannons!"

The launch devices at the ends of the crane propelled the canisters at great speed into the air toward the location of the incoming enemy units. As the canisters glided in the air, they gradually sunk back down towards the water before they disappeared under it in a massive splash. The cranes fired a canister every second at the location. Canisters rolled down the crane and into the firing device that shot them high into the air followed by a cloud of smoke and compressed air. People at the base of the crane loaded the canisters into the conveyor belt which then lifted them up to the highest point of the red crane before they were dropped down the arm and into the launching device.

The first canister reached its desired depth before exploding, which sent a mushroom cloud shape to the surface of the water. Water vapour splashed everywhere as the clear blue water turned into a white cloud. Then suddenly another exploded every second, creating massive shockwaves one kilometre out in the sea.

Massive blasts thundered in the distance as the Musucas became overwhelmed in the barrage of explosions as they entered the city limits.

However, they soon swam deeper and deeper under the depth of the canisters, which needed time to adapt to their new depth.

"Two of the four enemy units have been destroyed commander and… Wait, we are detecting a large number of smaller enemy units leaving the Musucas." The woman then ran the new units through the database before clearing the confusion, "We have an unknown number of Umigumos inbound!"

The Musucas fired wave after wave of torpedoes at the city and its defences. Rocket platforms spun around near the shoreline and fired rockets to intercept the torpedoes and for extra defence, large ten foot gatling guns emerged out of their standby state and spun up.

Torpedo after torpedo was intercepted by the city; after all, this city was heavily armoured and defended and a small invasion was not going to pose mush of an obstacle. Some torpedoes hit the armour plating around the edges of the city, but all that did was create a massive light show and noise that shocked the passing citizens who failed to evacuate to their safety shelters.

The Depth Charges took out a large number of Umigumos, but they only enraged the hybrid girls that piloted them. They swore to revenge their sister's deaths. Even if they didn't want to, they had no choice because Verg ordered it.

The Umigumos emerged out of the water and onto the city's banks and soaked the metal streets. They used their massive claws to climb over the armour plating, but the only welcome they received was from the massive gatling guns that opened fire on them, turning them into a load of scrap metal.

Missiles then flew in the air towards the city from an unknown location; hundreds of them covered the sky as they all headed towards New London.

* * *

This is the end of **Part 3**

To carry on the adventure, please read **Blue Sub No 6: - The Year After Part 4.** (The last in this series.)


End file.
